The Adventures of Grace & Gwen
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: Collab with Goth Girl G. One day, two best friends, Grace and Gwen, lives are changed as they get sucked into their favorite game; MySims. Now they must try to survive in a strange town..


Hello World!

This is a Goth Girl G and Crazyrandomgurl collaboration. If you have read both of our previous FanFicts, then you would know who Gwen and Grace are, if not, you may catch on to who they are. So, without further ado, we shall begin.

Disclaimer: We do not own MySims, we only came up with the plot and our characters(Added by CRG! xP). It is own by eA games

It was a nice Sunday summer morning. Gwen and Sarah had just gotten out of Church and were on their way home. They were laughing at how one of the boys was acting during Sunday School.

They were walking up their street  
>"Hey Gwen, wanna come over and play MySims?" Sarah asked, hopefully.<br>How could Gwen refuse Sarah? Her best friend since who knows when.  
>Gwen nodded "Yeah, after I change out of this Death Outfit." Gwen said.<br>In the summer, black dress shirts and dress pants were really warm compared to a powder blue sundress.  
>They laughed "Why don't you where a nice dress sometime?" Grace asked.<br>Gwen gave her wide eyes "Do you know the last time I wore a dress, Sarah?" she asked. Sarah thought  
>"I don't remember." she said, tapping her chin. Gwen smiled "Exactly!" Gwen said. They both laughed again.<br>They came up to their houses "See you in five minutes." Sarah shouted. Gwen smiled "See you in five minutes." she said before they both walked through their front doors.

Exactly five minutes later, Gwen knocked on Grace's door. Sarah opened the door "Ready?" she asked. Gwen smiled "Is that rhetorical?" she asked.  
>The two of them were absolutely in love with MySims.<br>Gwen walked in and went straight into the living room where the Wii was. Sarah popped in a MySims game as Gwen grabbed Wii remotes. Sarah smiled "I see you got out of that 'Death Outfit'." she said. Gwen had changed into a black t-shirt and black shorts "I see you got out of 'sun' dress." Gwen replied. Grace had changed into a pink and yellow tie die shirt, and denim shorts. They giggled.  
>After a while, they noticed that the MySims game hadn't come on yet. Gwen double checked the connections on the TV, but everything was fine. Sarah smiled "Sometimes, I think you are some kind of Geek." she said. Gwen turned to her and smiled "If I weren't here, you would be incomplete." Gwen retorted. Grace placed both hands on her hips "And you're any different?" she asked. Gwen smiled "I'm never complete." Gwen chuckled.<br>They never seemed to figure out what was going on. They scratched their heads for a moment. Gwen picked up a Wii remote "Well, this is depressing, even by my standards." Gwen pondered. Sarah looked at the remote Gwen was holding "Hey, was that there before?" she asked, pointing at a red button by the B button. Gwen turned the remote over and looked at it "No. I don't think so anyways." Gwen said. Sarah looked up "And you say your SOOO observant." she said. Gwen rolled her eyes "You didn't notice it, either." Gwen shot back with a smiled.  
>Gwen stared at it "Well? What are you waiting for, woman? Punch it!" Sarah exclaimed. Gwen pressed the button. For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, music came from the game. They both looked up at the screen. Words appeared:<p>

You know the story  
>You have gone through and concurred<p>

But

Have you lived it?  
>A new adventure unfolds<p>

The words were soon replaced by a white vortex. Gwen felt herself sliding towards the TV. Grace grabbed her hand "What is this?" she asked. Gwen shook her head "I don't know, but I don't like it." she said. Grace placed a firmer grip on Gwen.  
>Sarah had gritted her teeth "This doesn't look good." she grunted.<br>Gwen nodded "I agree."  
>They both looked at each other "If we're going, we're going together." Sarah said. Gwen nodded "Alright." Gwen said. And with that, they both flew into the vortex. It snapped closed.<p>

Gwen and Sarah were spiraling, focused on not getting sick, or letting go. Next thing they knew, they were falling from sky high. They held onto each other for dear life as gravity pulled them down.

They both hit the ground. It didn't hurt as much as it was supposed to. They stared blankly at each other. They then realized something. They look nothing like their supposed to.  
>Sarah, usually tall compared to some of the others in their town, now short. Usually slightly chubby, now skinny. Curly brown hair, now long, wavy, blood red hair. Hazel eye behind pink, oval glasses, now deep green eyes behind square, brown glasses.<br>Gwen, short to almost everyone she knows, now a little taller. Just as curly dark brown hair now super spiked. Bright brown eyes, now dimmer and darker than before, almost black. Sun kissed skin now pale. Masculine figure now more feminine.

They stood up "Sarah?" Gwen asked. Sarah looked up at Gwen "Gwen? Is that you?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. Sarah looked around "Do you know where we are?" she asked. Gwen shook her head "Nope. No idea what so ever."

You know the deal! Please Read and Review!


End file.
